Dear You Start-
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: A New Year Fic made by me and mittercups16! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


**Okay, since I have time, I, Demigoth C. Emo, will make a New Year fic with another Dear You song. 2013 had it's ups and downs. But in my country, it's 30% up, 70% down. I think you know why...**

**I think you've met my friend, mittercups16. We both worked on this super hard.**

**So without any interruptions, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT is owned by a seductive banana...JOKE!**

* * *

**Dear You -Start-**

"It's three minutes until 2014. Well, it's time to go up to the surface. Shall we?"

Leo carried a bag of horns. There were five horns inside, each decorated with a specific color for each person. All has the same text: "2014! IT'S GO TIME!". They were all made by Donnie and Mikey.

Leo gently smiled. Looking back at 2013, a lot had happened. Timothy got mutated, the lair was surrounded by parasitic wasps, Kirby was rescued by Donatello...but his freedom did not last long for he was mutated into a bat and no one ever knew where he was. And a lot of other stuff. Overall, Leo thought the year sort of ended well. But other people's fate are still unknown. The Kraang are still in the shadows, waiting, lurking, creating a source of evil to destry the world.

But still, his wish is to stop evil once and for all.

_Looking back at the past  
__I wish our fate could have been defeated_

Raph sighed. Another year. Another year to live. How many times has he desired to wish a better life? Well, he has to accept the new world in front of them. The year has been good. It had its ups and downs. To Raph, it felt like it was a good four months. But it's time to open the new door and say farewell to the old one. It's a new world. A world filed with hopes for a better future. It's a new chance and Raph will embrace it.

He will not fail.

_Sometimes, I wondered  
__How life has been, my friend  
__I'm sorry to leave you behind  
__But it's time for me to embrace the future_

Donnie wiped a few tears from his eyes. 2013 had been good. Even though their fate is another cliffhanger, it's time to turn to a new chapter: 2014. Every year, their fate is always a cliffhanger; no one knows who will die next. But for now, through his prayers, he will wish for an end to this cliffhanger and enjoy a new life.

He will survive.

_A new page is turning  
__A new chapter is waiting for us  
__Though our fate is still a cliffhanger  
__We will just have to wait_

Mikey walked slowly towards the manhole along with the others. Despite the sad fate he had to go through, he tries to hide it with a smile. But throughout the year, he has realized something: he shouldn't be hiding. This is their fate. This is what the world has given them. He shouldn't resist it. No. He should accept it and go through it. This time, he'll be different. He'll fight. He'll defend.

He'll fight and bring those happy days again.

_But don't end your life there  
__Darling, it's just the beginni__ng_

April wanted to cry. A lot has happened this year. A lot of questions are still unanswered, yet waiting for an ending. This is the second time she's not celebrating with her dad. First, he was captured. Shortly after that, he was mutated into a bat. The Kraang are trying to make their move so they can get April. But April won't give up. She'll take risks.

She'll do anything to rescue her normal life.

_My wishes and prayers never come true  
__My heart wants to break apart  
__But those happy memories remain in my mind  
__So I'll do anything to take you back_

Once they were topside, Leo brought out the horns and passed it to the others. Raph set down the fireworks, placing it somewhere Mikey couldn't get it. Donnie, Mikey and April passed the food around. everyone got a taste of April's lasagna, Donnie's cookies and Mikey's pizza burrito. They all laughed, recalling those happy days and looked down at those desperate moments. They want to spend their last day happily.

A few minutes later, Splinter came in.

"Mind if I join this conversation?"

The rest agreed and made space for him. Once again, whispers were exchanged. Laughs were made. Missions were discussed. And most of all...they just had fun.

A few moments later...

"Guys! It's starting! Get the horns and fireworks ready!"Donnie exclaimed. So, they all got their horns while everyone waited for noon to light up their fireworks.

_Let's go back to those memories  
__Even if we can't turn back  
It's time to take a step forward  
Grasp my hand and just...smile_

**10...**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

"Well, it's time for another start."Mikey said. "At least we had some good times...and some crummy ones too."Leo said. "Our questions still remain unanswered. I guess it's time to answer them once and for all."Donnie said. "Only those who accept the new world will survive. Natural selection. As long as we accept it, then there will be nothing wrong. Sure there will be some ups and downs but in the end, it will be worth it..."Raph said.

"True. I can't wait."April said. "Well, it's time to uncover the truth."Splinter said. The rest looked at the sky, the stars twinkling bright.

Another world. Another chance. What will be in it, I wonder?

_Please accept my wishes and prayers  
Another chance for me to live  
Another chance for me to uncover the truth  
Please smile with me...for the new world_

**6...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**THE END! HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA-SAN!**

**D.C.E. and mittercups16**


End file.
